


Revenge We Call Justice

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark, Gone Horribly Horribly Wrong, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Torture, roaring rampage of revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The search for Rey was not the first time Kylo Ren went to Kijimi.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Darkpilot Creator Breakdown, Darkpilot Thematic Stories





	Revenge We Call Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I *really* hope I didn’t go too far with this one. Title modified from a quote from American McGee’s Alice. I...watched walkthroughs of it when I was younger. Don’t @ me for just doing that.

“You’re distracted, boy,” Snoke growled. 

Even as Kylo looked up from his readings of old Sith texts (Snoke seemed to have an obsession with both sides of the Force), he nodded. “It brought up memories,” Kylo said. 

”Delia Glass,” Snoke said. “A mere petty crime boss? I thought you would find a more worthy adversary. A bigger fish.”

”She would be only petty if she didn’t — ”

“Ah. So she hurt your soulmate,” Snoke said. 

The silence stretching between them made Kylo Ren brace for Snoke scolding him for his weakness. 

”And you would say that you want revenge on her, Kylo Ren?” Snoke purred. “She’s important to you, unresolved? You could safely say you hate her?”

Kylo raised his head. For once, he was glad he didn’t wear the mask. He wanted Snoke to see how much he hated this woman for grooming Poe into a life of crime. Making him hate himself. He could still remember Poe, despairing about ever going back to his family. Telling him about the man who had been whipped, and how Poe (only a child) had expressed guilt to Ben Solo about being unable to save him. 

Ben Solo had been weak enough to offer comfort, compassion. To be limited by his Jedi teachings of not seeking revenge. Kylo could remember the anger and sorrow of Ben Solo, sticking in him like poisoned tar, or gnawing at him like teeth, gnawing away at him for knowing Delia had hurt Poe and he could do nothing. 

”Of course I hate her,” Kylo said. “She hurt a child. Manipulated him.”

(In the future, he would realize that Delia and Snoke were almost kindred spirits in that regard. Poe got out. Ben didn’t)

”Good. Excellent,” Snoke purred softly, like a contented rancor. "You understand now, don’t you? The lifeblood of the Dark Side. Anger, hatred, aggression...they mold us. Drive us. Define us. Though, dare I say it, you shouldn’t let your beloved drive you.” He sounded disgusted on the last part. “You’re above letting your carnal urges drive you.”

”They’re far from carnal, Supreme Leader.” _Just_. 

“Nonetheless,” Snoke said, “I believe there’s a better reason for going after this Glass woman. To hone your skills. Your anger. You know you can take whatever you want, and you should embrace it."

”Yes.” There was logic, at least, in what Snoke said. 

"Kijimi is part of your training,” Snoke said. 

”So I am not finished?”

”You are finished when you embrace your destiny, apprentice,” Snoke said. “My master before me said the same.”

Kylo nodded. Snoke had never disclosed who his master was. Perhaps it didn’t matter. After all, Snoke was who he was now. Maybe Kylo would get there one day — getting revenge on Skywalker, being ruler of the galaxy, his beloved Poe at his side — unless the last one was far too selfish?

Snoke continued. “When I found you, I saw raw, unlimited potential in both sides of the Force. But there is too much softness in you, too much restraint. And to be a Dark Sider, you cannot afford restraint, can you?"

”No.”

”To be a Dark Sider is to be merciless, ruthless, unyielding,” Snoke said. “I had the same misconceptions that you do now when I was first made from nothing. The darkness of Exegol, the isolation — it makes a Dark Sider.”

Ben Solo would have felt pity and horror. Kylo Ren felt envy. It was like Snoke was strong — strong like Kylo always wanted to be. 

”Delia,” Snoke said, “Will be an ideal test of how merciless you can be."

***

The Knights of Ren did not need to join him on this mission to Kijimi, Kylo thought. After all, even Ushar, who could be sadistic when he was so inclined, was held back by his Mandalorian sense of honor and wanting to give the opponents he found worthy a warrior’s death. Even if Snoke hadn’t wanted him to be ruthless, merciless — Delia didn’t deserve a warrior’s death. Ben Solo, even when he’d existed, had been almost willing to defy the laws of life and death, the laws of the Force, to get an eight year old his mother back. 

Phasma confronted him. “Will you need assistance, sir?” she said. “We could subdue Kijimi with several stormtroopers.”

”We could subdue Kijimi with one man. Me."

”Nevertheless,” Phasma said, “If it is about conquering — ”

“Delia Glass is mine to punish,” Kylo said. “Conquering Kijimi has little to do with it.”

”Nonetheless.”

Phasma did have a valid point. After all, Kijimi...Kylo had never been fond of kidnapping younglings to make into soldiers, but he could see the value of bringing security to Kijimi. Another part of a better galaxy he could show Poe. 

"Your assistance is welcome,” Kylo said. “Though you will need to create a diversion. My plan to draw out Delia Glass...”

”You seem to have much investment in being the only one allowed to punish her,” Phasma said. 

”You could say I have a personal stake in it."

Phasma merely tilted her head. “How exactly did she wrong you?”

”Not me. Someone I knew."

Phasma said nothing, but the tilt of her head said volumes.

***

Wjen the First Order landed on Kijimi, the people fought back. Kylo had to give them credit; they were strong. Foolish, but strong. Couldn’t they see the rottenness at the galaxy’s core, feel it, hear it? He left the killing to Phasma and her troops. The villagers had done nothing, but they were in his way. 

He needed revenge. 

***

Babu Frik. Poe had spoken of him in passing, at least. Even as Kylo stormed into his den, the swine actually had the nerve to chitter in fear. 

”You are complicit,” Kylo said, “In the activities of Delia Glass and her minions. The abuse of children, the enabling of addictions, crimes of disorder, cruelty. In the name of the First Order and the galaxy at large, there will be no mercy.”

Babu Frik chittered out a question. A demand for an explanation. 

”Don’t,” Kylo said, “Play stupid with me. Where is Delia?”

Babu Frik chittered out something fearful. Idiot. 

"I will rip you to shreds and enjoy it,” Kylo snarled. 

It was being inside Frik’s mind that he saw Glass’ location. What she looked like too — a striking woman, middle-aged now, with flaming hair and eyes like cold chips of ice. And Frik —

Somehow, he hadn’t known what Delia was doing, completely. Including to her own men. Frik was an idiot, a sycophant, but he wasn’t a monster.

”I’m being merciful to you,” Kylo murmured even as he stalked away from Frik. His rage had become icier now. Concentrated into a single-minded purpose, the thrill of the hunt. 

When Kylo Ren wanted revenge, there was no power in the galaxy that could hold him back. For a moment, he could imagine Poe pleading for him to stop — only to say it was his fault and that reminded Kylo why he was doing this. 

He pressed forward. And when he found Delia...

It would be tempting to snap her neck right then and there. But Kylo had something special in mind for this monstrous beast. 

He froze her. It never failed to be the most practical approach. 

***

She woke later. Kylo could not help but be struck by her eyes — there was such coldness in them, such blankness. “It is you, isn’t it?” Delia said. Even her voice was cold; to anyone who didn’t know better, it would seem almost sultry. “You’re Kylo Ren. You’re going to the Corellian hells when you die, you vile creature.”

”Bold talk coming from a woman who manipulated a child into criminal activity.” Kylo said. 

”Which one?” Delia began. “There’s Poe Dameron, Zorii Bliss...I could go on. I didn’t know that Kylo Ren had become an advocate for the rights of children considering — ”

Kylo forced her head back then, using the Force. With her neck exposed, she seemed almost like a sacrifice. 

”Poe Dameron,” Kylo growled. "So you do keep track of your victims. You lured him in with the promise of righteousness and helping others, didn’t you, criminal scum? He was so trusting, so rebellious, his love for the galaxy almost unlimited. No one loves the galaxy as much as he does. Even Skywalker didn’t.”

”So you’re going to kill me?” Delia said. “To avenge your friend? I didn’t know you had friends, Sith.”

”I am more than the Sith,” Kylo said. “And I’ll prove it. I’ll test to see if you have any redeeming qualities...and then you’ll wish you were dead.”


End file.
